


Old But Gold

by interstellaroverdrive



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, featuring: the geep 2.0, i'm keeping this summary vague bc i don't want to spoil too much about what's to come ahead, murdoc and 2D are in a healthy relationship with each other. FINALLY., they still argue over petty things tho lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellaroverdrive/pseuds/interstellaroverdrive
Summary: England's loveliest couple celebrates 2D's 60th birthday, which ends up taking an unexpected yet pleasant turn for Stu.





	Old But Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2041](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886854) by [ElapsedSpiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElapsedSpiral/pseuds/ElapsedSpiral). 



> If you're reading this in 2038, I hope you enjoy this relic. And if the Love Island cast ever comes out with a horror film called Shove Island in 2021, then goddamn, consider me a fucking prophet. Also, I'm a Pink Floyd fan (my username is literally a song title of theirs), so I'm allowed to poke a bit of fun at them.  
> I loved ElapsedSpiral's ficlet "2041" so much that it contributed to my idea for this fic! Their story was a merry read indeed.  
> One last thing: in the context of this fic, a Hologram is like FaceTime, but the person(s) you're talking to are projected through the phone screen like a hologram. That'd be quite a nifty invention.

**23 May 2038**

 

_Creeeaaaaak…_

 

After mentally cursing the door for being noisy, the aged man with recently-dyed black hair slowly tiptoed inside the unkempt room. With each step he took on the barely visible carpet, he dodged the hastily torn-out lyric sheets that were scattered around the floor. As he quietly came closer… and closer… and closer to the bed, a smile threatened to play at his lips as he saw his suitor wrapped up in the cozy Egyptian silk blankets. He almost felt sorry that the poor sod was in for a loud and rude awakening, but he reminded himself that self-control was for chumps. However, he had enough restraint to _not_ make the man's eardrums burst.

 

The wisecracker kneeled down as much as his knobby knees would allow, bringing his face level to the sleeping figure's. _“Congrrrrratulations, Stuart!”_

 

“AAAHHH!”

 

After 2D jolted awake, he rested his hand on his pounding chest, though he relaxed a slight bit when he realized that the intruder was a familiar face. “What the fuck? Congratulations on _what_ , Murdoc?”

 

“Why, on making it all the way to 60 of course!” the jester’s voice dripped with obnoxious enthusiasm.

 

The wearied man picked up his mobile—fortunately, phones were big enough to accommodate to his large hands nowadays. Right above the lock screen photo of his late yak Madge, the date read, ‘Monday, May 23’.

 

2D widened his dark eyes. “Rolled around quicker than I thought it would.”

 

His heart rate began to calm down, recovering from the bit of shock he woke up to. He threw the covers off of himself and stood up, having slept in nothing but a pair of striped boxers. As he stretched and relieved tension from his aching muscles, Murdoc’s eyes lingered over the pale figure displayed before him. How 2D remained lean after all these years was beyond his partner.

 

Stu caught him staring and smirked as he shielded most of his torso with his arms. “Keep it in your pants, old man. You’re 71.”

 

“ _72_ in two weeks,” Murdoc replied, raising a brow at him. “And last time I checked, aging hasn’t stopped _you_ from making any advances on me.”

 

“Well, maybe now’s the right time for me to quit,” 2D snapped back while searching for a shirt to wear. “After all, you haven’t got as much stamina as your younger self.”

 

Once he slipped on the Human League shirt he had purchased during their final tour in 2025, Stu turned around and noticed Murdoc’s expression of mock offense. He chuckled before the older man began to speak again.

 

“Right then. Better cancel the plans I had to celebrate your birthday,” Murdoc quipped.

 

2D suppressed his laughter. “S’alright with me, wouldn’t be a huge loss. We never go on dates anyway.”

 

Murdoc raised his arms in the air defensively. “‘Scuse me? _We_ _never_ go on dates? Then tell me: who was there with you yesterday as you binge-watched a fuckton of horror movies?”

 

“I was all alone, actually,” Stu responded sarcastically. “It’s much better that way instead of being with someone who makes comments _while_ the movie’s playing.”

 

“ _Hey_ , I couldn’t just keep my appreciation for Shove Island all bottled up!” Murdoc exclaimed in offense, avowing his liking for the Love Island horror parody from 2021, “The gaping wounds on the contestants’ bodies were _so bloody_  realistic that I could’ve whipped out my first aid kit, reached my hands into the TV screen, and healed what ailed ‘em. After all, I _am_ a doctor,” Murdoc placed hands on his hips, his chest puffed out as he stood with his legs shoulder width apart. “The best one, at that.”

 

2D folded his arms over his chest. “I’d agree that the props and illusions were bang-on, but I’m supposed to be cross with you,” he smirked at the other man. “Besides, being able to use a first aid kit isn’t something to really be proud of. Anyone can learn how to wrap gauze around a gash.”

 

“Ah, but you’re not the one with a medical degree, are you?” Murdoc retorted with a cocked brow.

 

Stu rolled his eyes. “You’re the last doctor I’d ever want to see.”

 

“And yet you live in the exact same house as Dr. Niccals." Murdoc tsked. 

 

2D sighed dramatically, admitting defeat when he began to scour through his closet again for a pair of trousers.

 

Murdoc watched 2D as the man’s hands waded through the mess of clothes inside the wardrobe. “Well, _in conclusion_ ,” the bassist started overbearingly, “I’m chuffed that the producers of Love Island took something I already liked, and turned it into another thing that’s just as bloody brilliant: a romantic horror film.”

 

The sides of 2D’s lips quirked up. “Like a documentary about us.”

 

“We’re absolute trainwrecks alright.” Murdoc gave Stu a pat on the back. “Anyway, enough chit-chat. Hurry up and get ready. The longer you keep bickering with me, the less likely I’ll be willing to take you out for your special day.”

 

Stu smirked and nodded. He put on a pair of high-waisted jeans à la Simon Cowell, then disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. Once he came back out, he slipped his soft hand into Murdoc’s calloused one as they made their way to the car park. Stu had the intent to impishly annoy him, as the bassist tolerated hand-holding only on occasion. However, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that Murdoc didn’t let go, choosing to entwine his bony fingers with Stu’s long ones instead.

 

They made it to the garage and Murdoc unlocked the car he had recently built: the Geep 2.0. He had missed the old Geep so much that he took on the challenge to create a reproduction of it. Murdoc got inspired to work on the project after indulging in robotics again during Gorillaz’ hiatus in 2028. The new Geep was just like the original, except it could connect with Bluetooth devices, held more missiles, didn’t run on petrol, and had a built-in toaster right by the stick shift. Murdoc had never disclosed what energy source the Geep 2.0 used, but he would quip that the vehicle fueled on the tears of skinheads.

 

2D assumed the passenger’s side as the bassist sat behind the wheel, the latter growling as the radio instantly blasted the chorus of Uprising by Muse.

 

“Fuck the classic rock station,” Murdoc grunted as he put the volume on mute with a quick flick of his wrist.

 

He then started the engine and backed out of the car port, closing the garage door with the remote control. “Stu, be a darling and play some tunes on my phone. Feel free to choose whatever the hell you want, aside from any bollocks Matt Bellamy shits out and calls music.”

 

2D smirked and grabbed Murdoc’s phone from the cupholder, typing in the passcode ‘2305’. Once the car paired up with the electronic device via Bluetooth, Stu turned the volume back on, opened up Apple music, and pressed play after typing in ‘Clocks’. He crossed his arms and waited for his partner’s reaction.

 

“No! _Nononono_!” Murdoc shrieked as he swiftly recognized the somber piano riff, lowering the audio all the way down again. His voice grew stern as he scowled. “You know _bloody well_ that Coldplay’s on the forbidden list, 2D!”

 

“But you didn’t say anything about _not_ putting on Coldplay,” the younger man replied cheekily.

 

“Well, that should have gone without saying!” the vexed driver snarled, though he couldn’t smother the laugh that had formed in the back of his throat. “Now play something that won’t make my ears bleed. _Christ_.”

 

“Alright, alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” 2D smirked as he picked up Murdoc’s phone again.

 

“Thongs don’t give me wedgies,” the Satanist retorted with a hint of scorn in his tone.

 

Stu rolled his eyes and paused Clocks, raising the volume to an acceptable level again. He proceeded to type in ‘The Madcap Laughs’ by Syd Barrett and played the record’s first track, Terrapin.

 

Murdoc smiled and nodded in approval, loosening his grip on the wheel a bit. “Alright. The only ex-member of Pink Floyd with real talent.”

 

2D grinned. “That’s one thing you and Damon can actually agree on.”

 

As the album played, Stu stared out the window and got lost in his thoughts. A few minutes later, he was brought of his trance when he felt a rough hand clasping itself onto his own. He smiled to himself as he gave it a gentle squeeze, relaxing throughout the rest of the car ride.

***

 

After the half-hour commute, Murdoc parked right by Lady Dinah’s Cat Emporium: England’s first cat café. 2D smiled in delight when he realized they were about to spend time together at the most holy place on Earth.

 

“Wow... I think the last time I came here was for Noodle’s 45th birthday,” Stu reminisced.

 

As the pair of them stepped out of the car, Murdoc smiled bittersweetly at the thought of the middle-aged woman whom he considered his kin. “Satan, do I miss her... _and_ Russ,” he paused as he tried to jog his memory. “This is, what, their third month in Brooklyn?”

 

“Sounds about right,” Stu affirmed. “I’m glad Russ is able to visit his family, and I’m sure he and Noodle are both having fun with Ace. Killing two birds with one stone on their trip.”

 

“Lunch is served for the cats, then,” Murdoc smirked as he held open the door for Stu. “Maybe Ace, Noodle, and Russ will Hologram you later to wish you a happy birthday.”

 

2D nodded in agreement. “I sure hope so. If not, then I’ll initiate the call. I want it to feel like they’re actually right there celebrating with me.”

 

Within a few minutes, they were seated in a booth right by a tall window. The 60 year old man grinned like a Cheshire cat when a Calico came by his foot and mewled, nuzzling her head against his ankle.

 

“Aw, hello there!” Stu cheerfully greeted her. He picked her up and set her on his lap, threading his nimble fingers through her plush, varicolored fur.

 

“What’s your name, little one?” he wondered out loud as he examined the tag on her collar. “Oh, Butterscotch?”

 

The bass player smirked. “You smell like butterscotch, you’ve got a cat named Butterscotch, and you’re old enough to put out a dish of butterscotch candy for your grandchildren. Y’know, if you actually _knew_ them and their parents.”

 

Stu chose to ignore the last comment, pushing the wave of regret into the back of his mind. All of a sudden, he noticed a black cat strutting its way over to Murdoc. 2D smiled and pointed right at it, causing his partner to stare at the feline. “Look, Murdoc, it’s one of your old mates from prison. Don’t you owe him some money?”

 

“Oh, come off it, Stu.”

 

Murdoc kept his mismatched eyes trained on the animal and its graceful stride. He always had a difficult time dealing with Noodle’s cats, so he wasn’t very fond of the little creatures. Despite how off-putting Murdoc tried to make himself appear to the ebony feline, it still slumped against his foot, shutting its eyes as it purred in delight.

 

2D chuckled as he kept petting Butterscotch. “Talk about love at first sight.”

 

“Yeah, well. Too bad it’s a one-sided love,” Murdoc replied gruffly.

 

“Too bad you’re a bitter old man,” Stu lightheartedly riposted.

 

Before the Satanist could counter, a waitress came by and asked what drinks they’d like to have. Ginger ale for 2D, and black coffee for Murdoc because no intoxicants were available.

 

While they waited for their beverages and eventually their meals, Stu attracted more attention from other cats, though Butterscotch refused to leave her throne. He made sure to give all of the felines some love, his smile and laughter radiating happiness and light.

 

Suddenly, the Satanist pulled out his phone and tapped on the camera app. While the man sitting across from him kept his eyes on his new friend, Murdoc quickly snapped a photo of 2D hugging the Calico. The 71 year old hastily snuck his mobile back inside his coat pocket, pretending as if nothing had happened.

 

Though he refused to admit it, he genuinely took delight in seeing 2D having such a good time. It gave him peace of mind knowing that Stu stayed sunny and optimistic, even after suffering from Murdoc’s abuse and torture decades ago. Hell, the elderly man couldn’t even fathom how lucky he felt to be with such a wonderful person who not only forgave him, but also put in the effort to establish a healthier relationship with him.

 

Despite the fact that they knew each other well and had been on mostly good terms for twenty years now, Murdoc still felt anxious about the present he had chosen for 2D’s birthday. Along with the gift came his idea on _how_ to bring it into the man's hands, which made Murdoc’s stomach twist and turn even more. Be that as it may, he kept on reminding himself that he _had_ to power through the rest of the day and follow through with his course of action tonight.

 

After all, Murdoc Faust Niccals wasn’t born a quitter.

 

***

 

Shortly after the couple arrived back home around 5:30PM, 2D received an incoming Hologram from Noodle. Stu ushered Murdoc over to him, and they began to catch up with Ace, Noodle, and Russel after the three of them wished the 60 year old a happy birthday. As the Italian bassist showed off some of the strange paraphernalia he found in his basement—including an 80’s figurine of Madonna in Desperately Seeking Susan—Murdoc couldn’t help but become a bit distracted by his thoughts of how his game plan should roll out.

 

_‘Wait until he steps out of the living room, then tell him to come over here for help.’_

 

_‘No, no, just say you lost your earring right after the Hologram call is over, and_ then _say you need his help.’_

 

_‘_ Christ _, why couldn’t you just settle on going about this like a normal person would?’_

 

_‘’Cause I’m not a normal person,_ dammit! _Never have been, never_ will be _._ ’

 

However, Murdoc forced himself to drown out those thoughts, staying active in the conversation with his friends. He _needed_ to _,_ anyway. Otherwise, if he were to fall silent or give sparse replies, 2D would know that something was off about him. The younger man had gotten sharper over the years and grew more skilled at reading Murdoc like a book—much to the older man’s chagrin at times. Nevertheless, the fact that the two of them were so in sync gave Murdoc a valid reason to do what he wanted to do tonight.

 

After awhile, the pair bid farewell to their three mates, and Noodle hung up the call.

 

2D turned to Murdoc with a smile after putting his mobile away. “Well, that was fun. Maybe I’ll buy you a Madonna figurine for your birthday.”

 

“Best get started on that eBay search ASAP,” the bassist playfully demanded.

 

They shared a smirk with each other, then Stu stood up from his seat. “I’ll be right back. Just nipping to the loo.”

 

“Don’t fall inside the toilet this time, luv,” Murdoc chided frivolously.

 

Stu rolled his eyes. “At least _I’m_ not the one who fell asleep on the toilet last week.”

 

“At least _the_ _toilet_  didn't hog all the fucking blankets.”

 

2D sighed and ran his hand down his face before walking towards the bathroom. Murdoc momentarily basked in his victory from the banter, until he realized what he _needed_ to be doing.

 

_‘Now’s your chance, Niccals. You’ve been wanting to do this for awhile, no reason to back out now.’_

 

Murdoc inhaled and let out a deep, revitalizing breath after the thought ran through his mind. He took off one of his inverted cross earrings and slipped it inside his jeans pocket. Right after, he picked up his seeing glasses from the cluttered coffee table and put them on. Within a minute or so, he heard the bathroom door open, followed by the sound of 2D’s light footsteps. Murdoc then started walking around the room, pretending as if he was searching for the “missing” piece of jewelry.

 

“Hey, Stu!”

 

“Whaaat?!” the man replied in a shrill tone.

 

“I lost one of my earrings!” Murdoc called out, “Get your arse over here and help me look for it!”

 

The younger man approached the living room. “Why? Are your glasses giving out on you already?”

 

Murdoc growled, feigning agitation as he stuck his hand underneath the recliner. “Shut your cakehole and join my search party. I already looked between the cracks of the couch, but go double-check them for me.”

 

“Alright, alright,” 2D surrendered. He then walked over to the suede loveseat and stuck his hand in between the two cushions, hoping to find the metal earring.

 

After a short while of searching, Murdoc’s mind gave him that extra push he needed.

 

_‘Time to go in for the kill.’_

 

He nodded to himself in assurance. It was now or never.

 

Murdoc took a second to square his shoulders before speaking up, “ _Oh_ , come to think of it, I haven’t checked behind the couch yet. You’ve still got skinny little arms. How ‘bout you wedge one of them in there and see if you can find the earring?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll try,” Stu agreed. He turned on his phone’s flashlight and slowly kneeled right by the area where the couch legs met the baseboard of the wall. The 60 year old tilted his head to the side, keeping an eye out for the familiar upside-down ebony cross.

 

However, something _else_ caught his eye.

 

“ _What_ _the hell_?” he uttered as he picked up the black velvet box, wiping off some of the dusty residue that had coated its lid.

 

Murdoc’s heart poundedandpounded in his chest. “What is it?”

 

Before 2D could answer, he opened up the container and was met with the twinkle of a gold band, nestled inside the slot of the satin interior. “Oh my _God_...”

 

The older man continued to play dumb. “What, did you find my stash of vintage Penthouse mags?”

 

“ _Murdoc…_ ” Stu responded in a stupefied tone, walking over to the bassist to show him what was inside the box.

 

Murdoc smirked as he soaked in the sight of his partner’s awestruck expression, giving away his short-lived facade of oblivion. “That, my love,” he rested his hand on 2D’s shoulder, “is the first step I’ve taken to receive our annual tax cuts.”

 

The proposer removed his hand from the proposée, taking his earring out of his pocket. Murdoc made sure Stu saw the accessory before putting it back on his ear, confirming to him that the search was merely a set-up.

 

2D smiled and shook his head in mock disbelief. He then covered his watery eyes with his free hand, his cheeks rosy as he maintained his jovial grin. “Of _course_ you’d pull shit like this _.”_

 

“Are your tear ducts about to leak?” Murdoc asked playfully.

 

“Maybe a little.”

 

“Well, c’mere then.”

 

The shorter man enveloped the taller in a warm embrace, rubbing his back as Stu buried his face in Murdoc’s hair.

 

“Is this the happiest moment of your life?” the bassist joked,  albeit with a hopeful undertone.

 

However, the other man couldn’t even give a flippant nor a sincere reply. He was too busy crying, clutching onto the back of Murdoc’s shirt as he sniffled here and there. The 71 year old opted to not press the question any further when 2D held him tighter. Murdoc had received his answer.

 

“Exactly what I thought,” he jested.

 

The Satanist pulled away, wiping the tears off of Stu’s cheek with his thumb. “Enough dicking around, yeah? Let me put our tax breaker on you before I call Jamie. I’m depending on him to design my black garter.”

 

2D smiled and presented the box to him, and Murdoc removed the ring from the slot. He held up Stu’s sturdy left hand, slowing slipping the band onto his ring finger all the way down. “Perfect fit.”

 

“Just like us, 'ey?” the 60 year old replied derisively, admiring the way the gold glistened against the light.

 

Murdoc smirked as he hugged his newly betrothed again, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“If you think we're a perfect match, then you’ve gone _completely_ off your rocker, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, can y'all believe that I actually wrote fluff for once? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this piece; I had a lot of fun writing it! Feel free to say hi and chat with me on Tumblr: @sadistsatanist666.


End file.
